


Stanislavsky Method

by Kokorokirei



Series: June Pride Oneshots 20Gayteen [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Before Any Kind Of Roleplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Maid Asami (Roleplay), Mistress Korra (Roleplay), Mistress/Maid Roleplay, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: It started with an odd piece of mail that had a headband with cat ears on it. Then it escalated from there. Who knew Asami could be into this kind of thing?





	Stanislavsky Method

“Welcome back, Asami.” Korra called out when she heard the door open, along with the light footsteps of her wife walking in.“Do you need any help?”

 

“No, I have nothing.” Asami says as she entered the living room where Korra was on the couch, opening letters. She wore her blue tank top and grey sweats, a nice home comfort clothing she usually wears. Meanwhile, Asami was in her business red outfit and she was dying to get out of it. Leaning down to kiss Korra’s cheek, smiling into it, she asks, “Anything special in the mail?”

 

Mail was Korra and Asami’s one weakness. It always piled up until they were forced to notice the growing heaps of unopened letters. It got so bad that Asami had to spend an entire day to clear up half of the mail. Most of it was companies that asked for donations, junk mail that Asami had no idea how or why they sent her mail, and the occasional advertisements. All of Asami’s important companies that she worked with always met with her in person to deliver documents and files. Other than that, Asami considered creating a blacklist to avoid the waste of paper.

 

Korra reached over to one particular mail. She had already opened it and so Korra took out an item from it. “This one was in our stuff. It’s sent to you but there’s no return address.”

 

“Is that a headband?” Asami asked, reaching for it. Upon closer examination, there was cat ears and a frilly white fabric along the curve of it. “This was sent to me?”

 

“No return address.” Korra reminded. “I probably shouldn’t have open it. It was the only one that look like it held an item so I wanted to make sure it wasn’t dangerous or anything. Sorry, Asami.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m sure it’s not a big deal since it looks harmless. It might have been a gift from a fan or someone.” Asami says, examining the item. The ears were black with white tufts of fur at the ends of it. Asami’s thumb rubbed over it. It felt soft and oddly warm. “It’s really cute.”

 

Korra gave Asami an encouraging smile. “Try it on.”

 

With that said, Asami placed the headband on her head. She felt a bit awkward but she looks at Korra for her opinion. “Well? What do you think?” She twirls around to give it a show.

 

“It looks great on you, Asami.” Korra complimented, her blue eyes widening. “You look so cute.”

 

A blush rose on Asami’s cheeks. She suddenly felt nervous by the compliment. Asami had an urge to fiddle her fingers, but she didn’t. Instead, she said, “Thank you.”

 

“Are you going to keep it?” 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe for a short time. I won’t wear this outside this house.”

 

“Well, I think they really suit you.” Korra says, smiling at her girlfriend. “Did you eat yet? I have some pasta on the stove. I was hoping we would eat it together. It just needs to be heated up.”

 

Asami’s face lightens up with the thought of food. “Perfect! Thank you, Korra-sama. I can go heat it up myself for us.”

 

A quirk in the Avatar’s eyebrow, Korra took a second to register the unfamiliar word. When she opened her mouth, she found the words so foreign as she spoke it. “Sama?”

 

Asami gives Korra a confused look. “Huh?”

 

“You called me ‘Korra-sama’. What’s that? What’s the deal with ‘sama’?” 

 

The Sato woman points to herself. “I said that?”

 

With a slow nod, Korra responds, “Yes. You did. You called me Korra-sama.”

 

As if not really believing Korra’s claims, Asami furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember what she had just said. “What’s ‘sama’?”

 

“I don’t know.” Korra stuttered. “You said it, not me.”

 

Asami found it weird that the word didn’t really feel weird to her. It sounded natural.  However, she doesn’t recall ever saying it. “Must be a slip of my tongue.”

 

The Avatar shrugs her shoulders. “Alright, that might be it. Come on, lets make dinner together.”

 

“As you wish, my lady.” Asami didn’t realize she gave a small bow, earning a nervous chuckle from Korra.

 

___

 

The dinner went by without a hitch. Korra enjoyed hearing about Asami’s day as she talked about the meetings she endured and the work she completed so far. Sometimes their empty plates would be long forgotten as the couple were engaged in their catch-up conversation. However, this time, Asami had gotten up to clean both of their dishes. While it wasn’t strange to be washing the dishes, it was something that Korra and Asami did together, it was strange that Asami still kept the conversation going. It was as if she didn’t seem to realize what she was doing. Still, Korra didn’t really question it but it was somehow odd. It didn’t feel right.

 

“Hey, Asami.” Korra got up from the table, a bit tired of talking to Asami’s back after a while. “Would you like me to help dry the plates?”

 

“Of course not, Korra-sama. You should sit down and rest while your maid takes care of the chores.” Asami said in a singsong voice. 

 

Korra’s mouth dropped to the floor. “What? Asami, what did you just say?” She turns Asami around by grabbing her shoulder, making Asami drop the dish she was cleaning. The plate fell to the floor, splattering onto the hard surface. 

 

“Oh no!” Asami cried as she got down to pick up the broken pieces. “I’m so sorry, Korra-sama. I understand if you have to punish me.”

 

Getting down with Asami, grabbing her wrist to make her stop, Korra says, “Asami, stop. You’re acting really weird.”

 

“Weird?” Asami gives Korra such an innocent and confused look. “How?”

 

Blue eyes look up and down at Asami. There was something about this version of Asami that screamed submissive. She had such a sad look on her face, pouting her lips. Korra wouldn’t be surprised if Asami started crying. Then her eyes look up at the headband. Korra had a crazy idea forming in her mind about the headband and she shook her head in disbelief. She mutters to herself. “No way, that’s too crazy.”

 

Asami gave out a whimper, her lips quivering as a few tears dripped down her face. Korra immediately lets go, baffled by Asami’s new persona. Asami must have mistaken Korra’s small mutter as some sign she was angry. She says, “I’m sorry, Korra-sama. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I’ll take any punishment you give me.”

 

Korra shook her hands in front of her, a blush rising to her cheeks. Even if this was weird, Korra was starting to enjoy this side of Asami. However, no matter how much she enjoyed it, this still was weird. “Wait, I’m not mad at all. Really, Asami, you don’t need to cry.”

 

Asami took Korra’s hand, holding it like it was fragile. Her lips lightly kissed the tips of Korra’s fingers. With a small whimper, Asami says, “It’s okay, Korra-sama. You can punish me. I can take it. What will it be? Five spanks? Ten?”

 

Korra ripped her hands from Asami’s grasp, her face was beat red. The way Asami spoke sent arousal to her crotch, sparking life into a limp cock. She hissed at herself for being turned on by this. This wasn’t Asami at all, yet it was still arousing. Her blue eyes glared at the headpiece on Asami’s head, snuggled into her raven locks. “I’m sorry, Asami! This is crazy but I have to see if it’s true.” She practically ripped the headband off of Asami’s head. In an instant, something changed in Asami and she blinked in confusion. Asami had such a confused look on her face, staring blankly at her girlfriend, that Korra was afraid she might have broke Asami somehow. It was like pulling the wires out of a robot and watching it malfunction. With a nervous voice, the Avatar asks, “Are you okay now, Asami?”

 

As if Korra’s voice pulled her out of her trance, Asami quickly says, “What are we doing on the floor?”

 

___

 

Asami rubbed her head, drinking a cup of water as memories of what had happen flashed in her mind. She almost coughed out her water when she remembered how she basically asked Korra to spank her.

 

“Are you okay, Asami?” Korra nervously ask, reaching out to comfort her. Asami accepted the touch, letting Korra rub her back. “Do you remember what had happen?”

 

“I do.” Asami turned to glare at the headpiece on the table. She hisses at it like it had betrayed her. “What did that thing do to me?”

 

The couple looked at the offending item. Korra didn’t seem so angry at it but Asami looked like she was ready to tear it apart. “It seems to have changed you?”

 

Asami groans, “Spirits, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you were able to turn back.” Korra chuckles. “If I didn’t figure it out in time, I might have had to call in our friends to stop you.”

 

Light green eyes glance down at Korra’s crotch, earning an eyebrow raise. In a monotone voice, Asami says, “It seems if I stayed like that, you would’ve enjoyed it.” Asami poke at the slight bulge in Korra’s sweats, making the Avatar squeak. 

 

She covered it with her hands, feeling deathly embarrassed. She sucked in a breath and said, in a serious tone, “I would not have taken advantage of you, especially if you weren’t aware of what was going on, Asami.”

 

Asami’s face soften and she felt a pang of guilt for suggesting Korra would do something like that. “I’m sorry, Korra. You’re right. That was wrong of me to say.”

 

Korra gave Asami a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Asami. You must have been mortified.”

 

“It’s weird thinking I said those things.” Asami says, shyly looking at the headpiece. The green orbs look back into blue, a small pout on deep red lips. “It’s kinda interesting though. I’m not against it, just embarrassed. We haven’t really done any kind of roleplay so it was fun to touch upon it a bit.”

 

“Oh?” Korra felt her cock twitch at a subtle sign that Asami didn’t seem to resent it all that much. Yet the mature side of the Avatar said, “Well, I’m okay with trying a bit of role play with you. Maybe with or without the headband?”

 

Asami paused at the last line. Her eyes went back to it. Korra’s heart was beating like a drum. In all honestly, she kinda wanted Asami to try the headband back on. Asami’s other persona was such an exhilarating experience for Korra. However, if Asami didn’t want to put it back on, Korra would just be happy that Asami was open to the idea of role play. In the end, it was Asami’s choice.

 

Asami bit her lower lip, looking nervously at Korra. “Can I put it back on? Is that okay?”

 

“If that’s what you want, Asami.” Korra emphasizes.

 

Asami nods her head slowly, looking back at the headpiece in a new light. “I do, Korra...sama.”

 

___

 

Korra didn’t expect how much she was getting into this. She was not expecting the more dominant side it wrung out of her. There she was, though. Korra, all bare, sat on the edge of the bed with Asami kneeling on the ground. The headpiece, the only thing Asami wore, was snugged in her hair and Korra could have sworn that the cat ears flicker a bit. Pale hands rested on muscular thighs as Asami steadied herself. Her perky breast rubbed against Korra’s knees and the Avatar relished in how soft they felt.

 

Rising a bit more, Asami easily snugged Korra’s now harden cock against the deep valley of her chest. Looking up at Korra, Asami asks, “Is this okay, Korra-sama?”

 

Korra nodded her head, stroking Asami’s long hair. “You’re doing great, Asami.”

 

“Can I lick it, Master?” 

 

Korra felt embarrassed, waving her hands in front of her. “You don’t need to call me that, Asami. Korra-sama is fine to me.”

 

“You’re my Master, Korra-sama.” Asami insisted, pouting her lips and giving Korra a pleading look. “I should call you my Master since I’m your maid.”

 

“Ah.” Korra stuttered on her words. Master felt too intense for her. “It feels too much for me. Maybe just call me Mistress?”

 

Asami’s eyes seem to brighten at the suggestion. “Anything you want, Mistress.”

 

Korra felt an ache in her cock give way, spreading along the base of the shaft. Her hands tensed into the bed sheets. Asami’s breast wasn’t enough for her. In a shaky voice, Korra attempted to play her part. “T-that’s a good girl.” It sounded unconvincing to Korra but she was still nervous about it.

 

Asami didn’t seem to question it. She stuck her tongue out, licking along the slit. The tip of her tongue swirled at the entrance, inflicting tiny sparks of pleasure down Korra’s spine. Asami pushed her breast forward, trapping the cock in between them. Her tongue lashed out, slowly licking the tip of the cock. Her tongue would travel around it before landing back around the slit. 

 

“Ah.” Korra groaned. Her hips buck a bit, sliding into Asami’s lips. “S-Sorry.”

 

“Do you want me to suck it, Korra-sama?” Asami asked. “I’ll do anything if it only serves to make you feel good.”

 

“Y-yes.” Korra cleared her throat. “Suck me off, Asami.”

 

Korra saw the ends of Asami’s lips curl upwards. A flash of arousal over her green eyes, Asami plunged the cock into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the head of the cock, sucking on that small part of the shaft. Korra hissed when Asami’s tongue rested around the base of her cock before she started moving. Inch by inch, Korra’s cock disappeared into Asami’s lips. All Korra felt was the sensation of being sucked into Asami’s mouth. The heat, the wetness, the movement of her cock sliding in Asami’s mouth felt amazing. A hand dug into the back of Asami’s head. Korra was careful to not knock the headband off as she tighten her grip.

 

The Avatar wanted to be a bit more daring. She whispers, “Do you like my cock, Asami?”

 

Korra got a slight nod from Asami as she bobbed her head up and down. Asami’s hand was wrapped around the base of Korra’s shaft, tightening a grip there. When Asami’s head moved down, her hand moved up, meeting halfway. When she pulled away, her hand moved down. This created a swirling amount of friction all along the shaft, making Korra groan out loud.

 

“Spirits, Asami.” Korra hissed. “Yeah, keep doing that. Just like that.”

 

Korra heard an approve hum from Asami as her fingered tighten around the cock as she pumped it. Her lips popped off the cock entirely but her hands kept moving. In a husky voice, she asks, “Does my Alpha Mistress love it when I do this to her?”

 

The combination of Asami’s saliva and Korra’s precum coated her shaft as Asami continued jerking her off. Her thumb roughly grazed over the slit when her hand was up, eliciting a moan from Korra. “Y-yeah. Such a good girl I have. Keep making your Mistress feel good.”

 

Korra was getting into it, feeding off from Asami’s sexual comments. Her cock strained in Asami’s hand, twitching as the need to cum was already brimming over the edge. “Anything for you, Korra-sama.”

 

It might have been the title that Asami called her that brought Korra over the edge. Korra’s cock gave out, relishing in the orgasm that followed. Korra’s seed shot out, landing on Asami’s face. She had to close her eyes, accepting the splashes of cum on her face. Her hands kept pumping, slowly decreasing in pace as the spurts shots got smaller. Korra was lost in ecstasy, pleasure numbed her lower half. It awoke something in Korra. She wanted more. This roleplay brought something out of the Alpha.

 

After the last of Korra’s essence was released, Asami nervously open one eye that she knew wasn’t coated in her Alpha’s seed. That nervousness went away as Asami enthusiastically said, “Did that feel good, Mistress?”

 

Korra huffed, her chest rising up and down, as she recovered from her orgasm. “Y-yeah. That felt good, Asami.”

 

Asami licked her lips, tasting Korra on her tongue. “I’m glad to have pleased my Mistress.”

 

Korra looked down, seeing the mess she made, and pulled a blanket of the bedsheet to gently wipe Asami’s face clean to the best of her ability. As she said this, she says softy, “Yes, you have done well.” Asami was smiling at the comment. Her face beamed happily as she accepted Korra’s kind touch. Then Korra’s mind flashed from the event from earlier in the evening. She smirked, entirely engaged in the role. “However, you did break a plate earlier. Did you forget?”

 

Asami shook her head as she answered. “Of course not, Korra-sama. What punishment do I deserve?”

 

Ticking her tongue, Korra answered, “Why don’t you get on your elbows and knees and you’ll find out?”

 

Asami scurried onto the bed to get into position. She whimpered when she felt Korra behind her, hearing the bed dip. A hand gently caressed the cheeks of her rear, digging fingers into the pale flesh. Light red marks glowed for a second before returning to the original shade.

 

“Such a cute maid I have, willing to listen to my every command.” Korra says, her blue eyes watching Asami shudder under her. “As much as you need to be punished for breaking that plate, I can’t help but want to spoil you too.”

 

Looking over her shoulders, Asami whimpers, “But I broke a plate, Mistress. I deserve to be punished.”

 

“Oh?” Korra gripped her hardening cock, lighting slapping it against Asami’s rear, making her gasp in surprise. “But I wanted to spoil you with this? If you really want to be punished, you won’t get this.”

 

Asami gasp as she felt the cock slid in between her legs, rubbing against her swollen lips. Inside of her, her body ached for it and she was unconscious moving her hips back and forth to rub Korra’s cock against her entrance. However, Korra pulled away.

 

“Look at how much you’re dripping.” Korra says, swiftly gliding her fingers along Asami’s sex and gathering her essence as she pulled away. “Are you sure you want to be punished when your body says it would rather be spoiled?” Letting out a ragged groan, Asami whined under Korra, continuing to rub her rear against Korra’s cock to make her do something. Korra stilled Asami by gripping her hips. Korra snarled, “Tell me what you want or you won’t get anything at all.”

 

Shuddering under Korra’s more aggressive tone, Asami found herself whimpering under it, loving this kind of treatment. In a weak voice, she says, “Please spoil me, Korra-sama. Please spoil your Omega maid.”

 

With that said, Korra smirked at the request. She rubbed the tip of her cock against Asami’s wet folds, coating the entrance as much as she could. She hissed at the heat from Asami’s sex, beckoning her inside. Korra swiftly switch her cock with her fingers, circling around the quivering hole. With how much Asami was lubricating, she was easily able to push two fingers in, making Asami gasp in pleasure.

 

Korra lazily thrust in and out. It was more to make sure Asami was loose enough to take her. The walls wildly wrapped around Korra’s fingers, sucking her in. Yet the thought of her cock inside, knowing Asami was on the pill, being able to claim her lover, was more tempting to Korra. Her fingers performed a few more thrusts before taking them out. Asami was panting, a thin line of saliva dripped down her chin.

 

Lining her cock with Asami’s entrance, Korra slowly pushed in, groaning at how Asami’s walls opened up. Mouth open, almost silent gasps escaped from her mouth, Asami eagerly moved her hips back to take in Korra. She needed to feel it so badly, fill up the emptiness that threaten to take her apart. In a matter of a few seconds, Korra was all the way inside, enjoying the intense heat that trapped her cock inside.

 

“You like that?” Korra growls, pausing for a bit. She was afraid to go too far with the next word so she had a backup line in case Asami didn’t seem to like it. “Slut…?”

 

What she got was a happy moan and Korra’s cock felt even more snugged into Asami’s walls as it tighten. Asami nodded her head, panting, “Yes, Korra-sama. I love it. I love it when you spoil your clumsy maid.”

 

Korra pulled out, surprised at how much harder it was with Asami tightening with so much intensity. As she pulled out, it released a loud moan from Asami, who whimpered at the renewed emptiness. “Spirits, Asami. You’re so needy for me.”

 

“Please, Korra.” Asami pleaded, getting closer to a sob. Korra noted the lack of ‘sama’ to her name and she was going to correct it when Asami begged some more. “Please. Oh spirits, please fuck me. I need it so badly.” There was a hesitation, as if Asami remembered something. “I want to be spoiled so hard.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Korra assured, gently shushing Asami. “I’ll spoil you plenty.”

 

With that said, Korra pushed back in, making Asami yelp from the instant force. The corner of her lips turned upwards as Korra pulled back out and pushed all the way in. A squeal escaped from Asami’s lips as Korra found her pace, thrusting madly into the tight sex.

 

Asami’s face dug into the bedsheets, muffling her moans when Korra got particularly rough for a few seconds when she increased her pace. Unable to keep that insane pace, Korra kept herself at an even rhythm, making sure Asami felt every inch - up to the tip- leave her body and forced back inside. During this, Korra’s eyes watch the headpiece on Asami’s head with suspicion. Knowing Asami was too much in pleasure to focus, Korra easily grabbed it off of her Omega’s head, placing off to her side of the bed. Just as she thought, Asami didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Such a good girl.” Korra compliment, rubbing Asami’s sides. “You love being spoiled, huh?”

 

“Yes, Korra-sama. I love it.” Asami groaned, biting her lower lip as the tip of Korra’s cock kept slamming into one spot that made her mind go blank. 

 

Meanwhile, Korra smirks a bit, figuring out Asami now. She didn’t want to ruin the mood. She is enjoying this and she wanted to make sure Asami got what she wanted. After all, her cock was twitching and pulsating like crazy. Asami’s walls felt heavenly, fluttering around her cock like butterflies. Her walls would tighten and loosen, as if Asami was evoking pleasure on her own when she tighten her own muscles.

 

Ramming into the sex, Korra found herself groaning as Asami was already shuddering underneath her. Her walls clamp around Korra and delicious warmth flooded around her cock. Asami was cumming and Korra decided to tease her for it. “Oh? Cumming already?”

 

Asami was so lost in thought, she barely heard what Korra said exactly. Instead, she responded in rambles. “So...good. It feels so good, Korra-sama.”

 

“So cute.” Korra cooed, gripping on Asami’s waist with a tighter grip. Her hips slammed against Asami’s rear. She could hear the bed creaking. “I want to make you cum again, slut.”

 

Asami lets out a ragged groan. Her walls tighten at that word, sealing herself around Korra’s cock. “Too sensitive...ah...too much. So good, K-korra.”

 

With that, Asami was already flying into a second orgasm as she lets out a piercing moan. She clamp her teeth into the bedsheets, finding anything to handle the pleasure she was receiving. Korra groaned at how tight Asami gets when she came. Her walls kepted moving around her, milking her out. Korra hissed, feeling herself over the edge but she wanted to last a bit longer. “Huh? You like it when your Mistress spoils you? Yeah?”

 

A bumble of words and gasps escape Asami’s lips. Hands scramble into the bedsheets, holding on for dear life. “Y-yeah. Ah. Y-y-yes. Korra. Ah.”

 

Asami couldn’t even say sentences so Korra deepen her voice, adding a bit more of an Alpha tone. “Answer your Mistress.” Her hips was relentless ramming into Asami, forcing the Omega to almost lose the control in her own legs. When Korra still didn’t get an answer, she raised a hand over one of Asami’s cheeks, lightly smacking the rear. Not enough to cause any form of sudden impact, but also not a gentle nudge like one would do to wake someone up.

 

This seems to have awaken Asami from her trance. Her head jerked up from the bedsheet. Korra was afraid she might have gone too far but Asami moans, “I love it, Mistress. I love being spoiled by you, Mistress.”

 

With a smirk, Korra responded by moving her hand over Asami’s hips and in between her legs, finding a small nub. When her fingers found it, Korra rolled the clit in between her fingers, sparking Asami into a third orgasm. This time, Korra finally released, giving into the hot white pleasure. Her finger abused the small nub, making Asami scream into the bed sheets.

 

Spurts and spurts of cum escaped Korra’s cock, spattering it along Asami’s walls. Asami whined and groaned, taking all of Korra’s seed until it spilled out. She sighed as the hot pleasure slowly left her body, leaving her with a comfortable stretched out feeling. Her hips lost control and she fell onto the bed, taking Korra with her. Korra performed a few lazy thrusts to make sure each drop landed inside before pulling out, letting her wet cock rest by Asami’s thigh.

 

They both layed there, catching their breaths, and rolling onto their sides with Korra spooning Asami. Korra gave gentle kisses along Asami’s neck, making her sigh. They spent the next few minutes in silence, their heavy breathing filled the room.

 

It was Korra that broke the silence. “You were quite an amazing actor, Asami.”

 

That alerted Asami’s attention, turning her head to look at Korra. “What? What do you mean, Korra-sama.”

 

Korra held the urge to roll her eyes. Her hand patted the bed behind her, looking for the headpiece. When she showed it, Asami’s eyes widen and she grabbed it, placing it back on her head. “Asami, the gig is up.”

 

“W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about, M-Mistress.” Asami stuttered, trying to sink back into the other persona but to no avail. Her cover was blown. 

 

Korra just light laugh. “I have to say, Asami, you really fooled me there.”

 

Asami sighed, feeling defeated. “How did you know?”

 

“You slipped up when you forgot to call me Korra-sama and I took it off without you noticing. Then you kept it up so I knew you were acting the whole time.” Korra explains, poking Asami’s nose. “You know you could’ve just asked if I was interested in specific role plays instead of playing the ‘magical headband’ trope. Or if that even is a trope.”

 

“I know but I couldn’t bring up the nerves to ask. I was scared that you’ll be disgusted or be scared away.” Asami says, fiddling with her hair. “I thought it was the best way to find out. If you really didn’t like it, I would have thrown away the headpiece.”

 

“It was quite a long round about way to see if I was interested in roleplay.” Korra chuckles, snuggling herself closer to Asami.

 

“To be fair, it was Opal’s idea.” Asami huffed, pretending to pout in anger.

 

Korra kisses Asami’s hair. “Opal reads too many mangas.”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“Of course not, I enjoyed it a lot.” Korra says. “Just, next time, don’t follow those weird cliché tropes in those romance genres.”

 

Asami giggled, sighing into the bed. “Alright, Korra.”

 

Korra commented before closing her eyes, letting exhaustion take over. “You would make a very good method actor, if I do say so myself.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in Corpse Party manga, “Hysterical Birthday”, where Morshige is such a method actor that he gets into a role instantly and he wore a maid’s outfit of all things. God, that was hilarious.
> 
> Then I thought: I will make Asami do that too. 
> 
> So, you’re welcome. Tumblr @kokoro—nerd.


End file.
